Fates of Darkness
by Demented-Clockwork
Summary: Story about Sauron's daughter. My first LotR fic. R&R pleases! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fates of Darkness 

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings characters belong to Tolkien, not me.

Note: Story takes place after the destruction of the one ring. 

A young girl walked along the river, looking closely at the rocks on the bottom. Presently, she spotted a reddish stone with a silver streak and picked it up. She put it in the pouch around her waist then looked towards the sun. It was fairly high, marking noon time. She began to set out some food to eat when she noticed two people walking towards her. She hid behind a bush and watched them walk by. When they passed, she noticed they were hobbits.

"He really shouldn't be angry with us," said one.

"You're right. All we did was take a small slice of pie!" replied the other. 

The girl stepped out from behind the bush. "Hello," she said. "Who are you?"

The two companions stopped and looked back at her. "I'm Peregrin Took," said one, "but you may call me Pippen."

"And I'm Meridoc Brandybuck, and you can call me Merry" said the other. 

"Who are you?" said Pippen.

"My name is Sauralyn. You can call me Lyn if you want," the girl responded. 

"Nice to meet you Lyn. Pippen and I were just on our way to have a picnic. Would you like to join us?" 

"Sure." The three friends walked for a bit then sat down under a large tree. Merry began slicing a loaf of bread. They ate quietly for a while, then, when they were done, they began to speak with each other. "Where are you from, Lyn?" inquired Merry.

"The east," said Lyn quickly. She quickly changed the subject. "Do you have any stories worth hearing?"

"Yes," said Pippen. He and Merry began to tell what happened to them when they were captured by Orcs. Lyn listened quietly while they told their story. 

"Impressive," she said when they finished. 

The sun was much lower in the sky now. "Let's head back to the Shire, Merry," said Pippen. "You can come with us if you'd like, Lyn". 

"Thanks," said Lyn. She followed the hobbits to the Shire. On the road, Merry turned around "Do you hear that?" he asked. 

"Sounds like a horse," said Pippen turning around.

Lyn turned and looked too. Soon the figure began to materialize.

Pippen quickly became scared. "Orc! Run!" he turned to start running. Merry froze and stood still. The Orc came upon them and jumped down and prepared to kill the hobbits. Lyn stepped in front of him. "Grishwúrz, don't! Leave them alone" she yelled at him. The orc paused for a moment then sheathed his blade. He growled at the hobbits then rode off. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Fates of Darkness

Disclaimer: LotR belongs to Tolkien not me.

  


Merry stared in shock at where the orc had been, then at Sauralyn. "How did you do that?" he asked in astonishment. 

Lyn took a step back and replied, "I-I um". She turned and ran off leaving Merry alone. When Lyn was a good distance away, she sat down and cried. She liked Merry and Pippin, but she was sure they'd never like her if they knew she was the daughter of Sauron. She hadn't meant to give it away, but she couldn't let Grishwúrz hurt her new friends. She dried her eyes, lied down and gazed at the sky. She wasn't like her father. He had tried to make her like him, but she had always been too gentle, too kind to ever be like him. She could remember clearly the day he had sent her to a slave camp. She hadn't been made to work like they did, but she'd been trained to order them around, and to show them they were meant to serve Mordor. As Sauralyn's eyes drifted shut, she dreamt she was back at Mordor.

  


_ Sauralyn walked over to where her father was sitting, examining a map. She stood by his chair and waited to see when he was done with what he was doing. Sauron glanced over at his daughter. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of having a child, but he had decided it would be useful to have someone make sure Middle-Earth stayed in darkness when he couldn't. As she got older, she would learn how to control the orc forces. "What do you want Sauralyn?" he asked. _

_ Sauralyn held out a pale blue flower with a golden center. "Look at what I found daddy! Mordor needs more color. It's too bleak," she said brightly. She pressed the flower into her father's hand._

_ Sauron glared at the flower for a moment. He was shocked that a descendent of him would like such pathetic things of no value. He stayed silent a moment then called to one of his Orcs. "Take her away. Train her until she learns how to accept her fate. She must learn to embrace the darkness and destroy signs of light and joy. Let her live in the slave labor camps. She will learn to control others," he said turning his back on the Orc and his daughter. He listened to the footsteps of them leaving. When they were gone, he looked at the flower in his hand and crushed it destroying the plant completely._

~Back at the Shire~

Merry and Pippin were sitting with Frodo and Sam at Bag-end. Merry was telling the others what had happened with the Orc. "It obeyed her! Sauralyn knew the Orc," he said.

Frodo looked nervous at the idea of an Orc so close, and someone who dealt with them. "We should ask Gandalf about this. He's coming to visit later today," he said. Frodo went and sat outside to wait for his old friend. Sam watched Frodo worriedly then went out to wait with him. 

"Don't worry Mr. Frodo sir. We'll beat this new challenge, just like we beat the One Ring," he said. 

Frodo said nothing but a scared look appeared in his eyes and he turned back to the road. 


End file.
